The present invention relates generally to fishing lures and more particularly to a reusable chunk dispensing rig. One of the most exciting and popular varieties of sport fishing is any type of bottom fishing in which a number of lines with baited hooks extend from a fishing boat, either as the boat stays in one spot, moves across the open ocean or lake, or drifts with the tide and a lure of some type is placed in proximity to the baited hooks to attract the fish to the hooks.
A variety of lures are available to sport fishermen. Some lures have been designed to attract fish by virtue of arresting and attractive color schemes. Other lures attract fish because, when the lures are drawn behind the boat, the lures undergo an oscillatory pitching or rolling motion.
Other lures are designed to dispense chunks. The practice of chunking involves the dispensing various chunks of bait or to create a feeding frenzy for the fish sought to be caught by the fishermen. If chunks are spread in the water by a chunk dispenser, fish are more likely to be attracted and caught. Chunk fishing is similar to chum fishing, but employs large pieces of bait or small bait fish.
It is desirable to be able to have a chunk dispensing rig that will dispense the chunks or small bait fish at a desired depth in the waters being fished so as to be able to attract fish that normally are near the bottom of the waters to a desired depth near the location of the baited hooks or to attract the fish into this baited hook area that normally reside in shallower waters.
A number of patents have been uncovered that relate to the present invention, but only as the background thereof and not directly anticipatory of the rig of the present invention. None of the prior art lures dispense chunks.
Examples of this prior art can be found in the following U.S. Patents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,575 which discloses a porous chum pot which retains the chum within the porous pot such that juices and oils from the chum may flow through the porous pot. U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,492 discloses a sinker having a chum carrying hollow interior. A pull on the sinker will cause a plug closing one end thereof to open so as to release the chum. U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,669 discloses an aerosol can containing bait which is fastened to the anchor line with another line activating the aerosol can to dispense the chum or bait. U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,521 discloses a lure having a cavity for bait that stays in the lure, but can be observed therein by the fish, this lure having a hook arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,499 discloses a lure with a chemical containing cartridge for providing fish attractants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,497 discloses a lure with a central recess for a chemical light producing tube, a cavity to receive a plurality of balls and a sponge treated with fish attracting scents so as to attract fish by light, noise and odor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,609 discloses a lure that has recesses to contain fish attractant substances which is gradually released as the lure is pulled through the water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,230 discloses a liquid chum containing vial disposed concentric of the fishing line such that the water pressure squeezes the vial to dispense liquid chum. U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,620 discloses a lure which is attached by a long hollow tubing through which the chum located on board the boat is pushed to the lure and from the lure to the water to attract the fish. U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,183 discloses a shield for bait which can be lowered to a desired depth and upon an upward jerk on the line separates the upper and lower portions of the shield to release bait and hooks that can be contained within the shield. U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,285 discloses a fishing lure having a cavity for bait with the bait staying within the lure, the lure having hooks attached thereto to catch the fish when attract thereto.
All of the prior art lures and/or chum dispensers are relatively complicated and are not really accurately controlled as to the depth at which the chum can be dispensed.